Television support devices used in supporting a television or like monitor from a stand or wall mount are common in prior art. Such devices are often L-shaped, with the vertical leg of the L being the wall mount and the horizontal leg of the L being the television support. Any of such devices place a large amount of stress on the device and on the surface or structure to which the device is mounted, by virtue of the horizontal leg and the leg's needed length, especially considering that the longer the leg, or horizontal member of the L, the greater the force. For that reason alone, such devices are not always favorable in supporting a viewing screen. Still other devices exist in the prior art which are designed only to support flat screens, and therefore cannot be used with viewing screens of depth greater than that of flat screens. No device exists which provides for a viewing screen to be rotated about a horizontal axis up to and exceeding 90 degrees of rotation.
Also, many prior art devices exist which are highly complex, and therefore subject to failure and to expensive production and sales costs. The current apparatus provides a basic, sturdy, inexpensively produced apparatus for directly supporting a viewing screen, without an L-shape, and for remotely rotating the screen about the horizontal axis without rotational limitation, as well as providing pivotal adjustment.